


Sweets and Sass

by Golden_eyed_Hawk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Play, M/M, Other, Teasing, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10122005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_eyed_Hawk/pseuds/Golden_eyed_Hawk
Summary: In which Sam is reluctant, Gabriel gets to play with his food, Balthazar does exactly what he was told not to do in putting the moves on the moose. Also, Gabriel and Balthazar get to decorate Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this after reading Slice of life by Miya_Morana. her story ends sort of where mine picks up.
> 
> This is also for all those Balthazar or Sabriel lovers.

The best way to make sure Balthazar was going to do something was to tell him he couldn't. The words 'you're not gonna' and 'I forbid you' just made him want to do whatever it was even more. He'd been told by the elder Winchester brother to keep his hands off his baby brother the last time he'd seen him, so he'd just smirked and walked out.

Luckily he knew that Sam had begun booking his own room at every hotel the brothers stayed at. He waited and in the meanwhile he continued lending the Winchesters the occasional helping hand. He also happened to know that one of his own brothers was continuing to visit one of them and that another had begun to visit the other.

Balthazar popped into Sam's hotel room to find him standing about three feet away from someone with shoulder length blond hair. The second man, no, the second angel, turned just after he entered and he wasn't surprised to find Gabriel in Sam's room. "Hello Sam, Gabriel." "Hiya Balthy." Gabriel said with a crooked grin before the two angels looked back to Sam. "Am I interrupting something?" Balthazar asked in his slightly accented English. "No, I'm trying to get Gabriel to go away." Sam told Balthazar before turning to Gabriel and muttering "I'm not in the mood." "Whatever." Gabriel said, feigning boredom as he sat down on the bed and conjured a popsicle. Balthazar couldn't help but smirk when he saw his brother start on the popsicle, licking it and looking at Sam. Sam was watching Gabriel too, as the angel licked and sucked the frozen treat in a rather obscene way.

Balthazar conjured a few brownies, still warm from the oven, knowing that chocolate was a favorite of both his brother and the hunter. He picked one up and pulled a piece off and was just about to offer it to Sam when Gabriel stood, popsicle vanished, and said something in his ear. "Excellent idea brother. A’ la mode it is." No sooner had he said it than Gabriel made vanilla ice cream appear. Sam laughed, "What, no other toppings?" Balthazar and Gabriel looked at each other and Balthazar slightly raised an eyebrow and then the brothers both snapped their fingers and the table and the top of the dresser both looked more like a dessert bar than a hotel room. Sam laughed until his stomach hurt then looked around, not a bit of licorice in sight, not bad. Gabriel topped the brownies with ice cream, whipped cream, caramel sauce, hot fudge and chocolate syrup, ignoring things like sprinkles and chopped nuts. He dipped the spoon in the bowl and offered a spoonful to Sam. Sam opened his mouth in a mix of wanting to taste the dessert, obedience to the silent order of 'open your mouth' that Gabriel gave him and a curiosity of where this was going to lead. It was a rather large spoonful, so it got on Sam's face as the utensil slipped between his lips. Gabriel removed the spoon from the hunter's mouth and returned it to the bowl. Before Sam could lick his lips or raise a hand to clean off the mess Balthazar leaned in and licked off some of the mess, his tongue flicking across the corner of Sam's lips. Balthazar cleaned the rest of the mess off Sam’s lips as Gabriel ran a hand down the man's front.

Sam pulled back from the angels and dropped his plaid over shirt to the floor. He then stuck a finger in the bowl and held it out to Gabriel who licked it. Gabriel kept licking and playfully sucking at Sam’s finger even though it was clean. Sam was keeping his eyes open and focused on Gabriel's eyes that were the color of whiskey, even though Balthazar was standing behind him and starting to nuzzle his shoulder. Gabriel removed his mouth from Sam's hand and put his hands under the man's shirt, pushing the hem up. Sam helped, and soon was in nothing but his jeans. Sam worked the buttons on Gabriel's shirt and soon Balthazar was the only one still fully dressed. Gabriel and Balthazar kissed Sam, one on his right shoulder and one on his left, causing Sam to groan at the pleasurable feeling as they kissed and licked him.

A silent question passed between the angels, as did a silent answer, and Gabriel had Sam lay down on the bed. Once Sam had laid down Gabriel went to look through the dessert items and Balthazar came over to Sam. "You're going to enjoy this I think." Balthazar said, meeting his eyes as he straddled Sam's legs near his knees. He reached up and unbuckled Sam's belt, then ran a hand over the clenching muscles of Sam's stomach. "Relax Samuel." "Just call me Sam." "Okay. Relax Sam." Balthazar said as he undid the button and slid the zipper of the man's jeans. Sam lifted his hips so Balthazar could remove his jeans, which the angel did before discarding his own shirt. Gabriel came to the bed, the tray meant for the ice bucket and glasses in hand and bearing various things. He spooned some of the whipped cream onto Sam's stomach and chest, smoothing it out a bit with the back of the spoon before he drizzled chocolate sauce over that. "You look absolutely delicious Sam." Gabriel said, setting things aside. "That he does." Balthazar agreed.

Sam hummed in pleasure as the two blondes lapped the mess from his stomach, flicking their warm tongues over his slightly chilled skin. He moaned low in his throat when Gabriel teased his nipple with his teeth and barely held back a gasp when Balthazar dipped his hand down to stroke him. Sam pulled Gabriel in for a kiss, he tasted of sweets as always. As they kissed Balthazar took Sam into his mouth, causing the hunter to gasp loudly as he broke the kiss. “Shhh, Sam. Watch him, feel him. That feels good, doesn’t it?” Gabriel asked in a soothing voice, running his hand through his boy’s hair watching him watch Balthazar. Sam wasn’t able to answer before Balthazar ran his tongue over him and hollowed his cheeks in a way that in any situation but this would be obscene. “Fuck Balthazar” Sam gasped as the angel pulled away. “Not yet.” Balthazar said with a smirk. “Roll over.” Gabriel ordered, and Sam obeyed ignoring the mess as he rolled over and got on his hands and knees.

“Now that…That makes a pretty sight.” Gabriel said, lightly slapping Sam’s ass, making him buck forward before returning to the position. “Yes it does.” Balthazar teased as he ran a hand up the back of one of Sam’s legs and over his ass. The touches and gentle caresses made Sam push his ass towards them, wanting some other contact. “Ooh, I think he’s wanting you to take him already Gabe.” Balthazar crooned, tracing his fingers along Sam’s spine. Gabe swatted Sam again before reaching for the lube to prepare Sam.

Balthazar pulled Sam into a kiss as Gabriel slid one, then two well lubed fingers into Sam and worked them. “Such pretty noises, Samuel.” Balthazar muttered, kissing along the hunter’s jaw and neck, eliciting more hums and moans. Gabriel worked another finger in, stroking his prostate a couple times before removing his fingers and sliding himself in. This caused both Sam and Gabriel to moan loudly in unison. Gabriel looped his arms around Sam and pulled him up, Sam’s back against his front, one arm around his waist the other hand splayed on his chest as he began to move. “If I could film this, it would make a mint.” Balthazar joked, lazily stroking himself as he watched Sam’s face. “Don’t you dare.” Sam snapped, Gabe laughed. “I won’t. This is only for us.” Balthazar breathed, leaning over Sam’s shoulder to kiss Gabriel. He could feel Sam twitching, his muscles contracting and relaxing his breathing becoming ever more shallow. He bent down in front of Sam, taking him back into his mouth. Sam moaned and rocked between the two angels, he was close he could feel the heat in his stomach pooling. He buried one hand in Balthazar’s short hair and reached back and buried the other in Gabriel’s longer hair, pulling his face closer to his for a kiss as his body spasmed in orgasm.

Balthazar swallowed and licked his lips as he nuzzled his head against Sam’s hand. He continued to stroke himself and soon his own hand was covered in cum. He lifted his hand and offered it to Sam who licked it clean without protest, but not without nipping lightly at his fingers and hand. Balthazar moved and Gabriel pushed Sam back down and started slamming into him fiercely, he was on the edge. Balthazar watched, fascinated and aroused but feeling almost voyeur watching Gabriel pull out and spill himself all over the mess still on Sam’s stomach. Balthazar tasted blood when he licked his lip again, not realizing he’d bit it. Both he and Gabriel fed some of the mess to Sam who licked it up, when Gabriel was satisfied that his boy had licked enough up he snapped his fingers and the last of the mess disappeared and Sam was tucked into the bed. “That was…” Sam started. “Hot” Balthazar suggested “Fun” Gabe added. “Yeah.” Sam agreed, cuddling down into the blankets. Gabriel joined him, carding his fingers into Sam’s hair as he dozed off. “You staying?” “Nowhere better to go. You mind?” Balthazar asked. Gabriel shook his head and seamlessly turned the bed into a larger one with room enough for a third. Balthazar took up the space on Sam’s other side and while he didn’t doze off he relaxed in the warmth of having a safe place. He’d helped the Winchesters, had a place of sorts with them. It may not last forever but it would last for now.


End file.
